the_tales_of_kinfandomcom-20200215-history
Puck
Also known as Robin Goodfellow, Puck is a shapeshifting Archfae. Unlike most Fae, Puck holds no loyalty to either Court, only serving one of the Greater Archfae on a whim or out of fear. They refer to themselves as the Trickster Fae and favor a wool belt as a weapon, projecting blasts of force through the fabric. Puck is very fast and seems semi-aware that they are in a video world, and often find otherwise serious things funny because of this. Puck has proven a very dangerous foe, able to go toe to toe with a high ranking Order member like Frost. Backstory Puck is an Archfae indebted to Oberon for an unknown reason. They often watch over those who they think are important and manipulate events one way or another. Their primary skill is in making life hell for whomever they dislike, using all manner of magic and pranks to ruin the plots of the adversaries. Puck's habit of not taking things seriously has tended to lead them to miss key details and often lead them astray from Oberon's good side. They are mysterious and dangerous, even intimidating beings much stronger than themselves through stories of their wit and guile. Plot Information Episode One: Puck is sent to Ironwood to keep tabs on the Knight of Ruin, but upon realizing the warrior is looking for Kin, he forsakes this to warn the vigilante of this plot. Kin surprises Puck with his dismissiveness. Puck finally convinces him to move locations before reporting his interactions to Oberon. Episode Two: Puck explains the Knight of Ruin to Kin, informing him that his master awaits them on the Seelie side of the Fae woods. He introduces Semtex and tells Kin that the man will be a useful companion to have. He then leaves to, once again report to Oberon. Episode Three: Hearing that Kin and Semtex have run afoul of the King of Shadows, Puck makes the journey to meet with them, going through the trouble of convincing the Seelie Fae Equinox to let him pass, making a prediction that the Order will come knocking at their doorstep very shortly. He blesses Kin and Semtex's weapons so they can temporarily do minor damage to Oberon, helping them impress the Unseelie King. Episode Four: Puck senses the disturbance caused by Frost's actions. Episode Five: Puck confronts Frost, and the two engage in a one on one duel, each revealing a portion of their power to the other. Puck dashes about the battle, dodging attacks and striking at Frost with a long, whiplike piece of fabric which he uses to project mystical energy through to harm his foe. He even uses the silky red fabric he wears to block magic attacks, referring to a young prince in Denmark who gave it to him. But in the end, neither emerges as a victor and both combatants withdraw to lick their wounds. Episode Six: Puck and Equinox convene and speak about Fae politics. Episode Seven: Puck collects Kin so they can accomplish a special task, dictated by Oberon. He takes them to Roman's house to break in for a reason that Oberon didn't make clear to them. Puck, in a slightly different mood, changes "outfits", shapeshifting into a slightly altered form. They have Kin open a door, mentioning they cannot touch iron, as it is a Fae weakness. Upon encountering Sarfas Puck backs away, saying that they aren't going anywhere near his energy blade, hiding behind Kin when the mercenary finally attacks. After the fight they teleport away, to stay out of danger. Episode Nine: Puck features in Oberon's backstory/overview. Episode Ten: Just before the Knight of Ruin strikes a killing blow to Kin, Puck uses their teleportation to appear and rip the sword away from the Knight, leading to his demise. They also try and warn Semtex (to no avail) about spilling Oberon's secrets. After Semtex is attacked, they take their leave in response to Kin's rage.